Yes, My Lord
by Marck-Axeman77
Summary: -Sebastian… Ciel pudo sentir como su miembro topaba con el de su mayordomo, lo cual lo excitó aun mas. Mientras que Sebastian juntaba sus cuerpos con delicadeza y un poco de picardía... Lujuria, deseo y engaños sexuales se encuentran en este épico relato que te dejara sin palabras. ¿Te lo perderás?


Yes, My Lord…

-Buenos días Bocchan.-Dijo el mayordomo mientras ponía de par en par las cortinas de la habitación.  
- ughh…- Replico ciel mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.  
- ¿Como se sintió anoche?… durmió bien?.-  
- Eso que importa, cual es nuestra agenda para hoy?.-  
- ¿Bocchan acaso lo olvido?.-  
- ¿Olvidarme de que?- Contestó el pelinegro mientras acomodaba el moño que sebastian había atado.  
- No hay actividades para hoy, prácticamente tiene el día libre.- contestó el mayordomo mientras se ponía de pie después de haber atado las agujetas de los zapatos de ciel.  
- Mmmm no tenia planeado eso… -  
- Se sintió bien lo de ayer?- Replicó el hombre alto.  
- ¿Eh?...- Ciel se sonrojó  
En un instante sebastian se colocó justo al lado del niño, posicionando su boca por delante del oído del menor.  
-Se sintió bien lo de ayer, Bocchan? – susurró al oído mientras pasaba su lengua finamente por la oreja del pelinegro.

.

.

-Sebas…tian…  
El hombre alto se encontraba justo por encima del menor sobre la cama que los sostenía, sin lastimarlo acaricio levemente su cuerpo que poco a poco fue pegando más al suyo.  
Ciel podía sentir como su miembro topaba con el de su mayordomo, lo cual lo excitó aun mas, haciendo que su miembro comenzara a erectarse. Sebastian pudo sentir como el miembro de su amo se ponía cada vez mas duro junto al suyo, lo cual también hizo que su miembro colosal también se erectara.  
Con una mano, desabrocho finamente la camisa de ciel, quitando cada botón de su vista para observar lo que él quería…piel.  
-Bocchan, se siente a gusto?, desea que pare?- Replicó el mayordomo mientras metía la mano desocupada en los pantalones de ciel para masturbar el miembro de este.  
- Por…favor…continua…- El niño se arqueaba de placer.  
- Entendido.- Contesto el hombre mientras una sonrisita de lujuria invadía su rostro.  
Quito la camiseta de su vista para dejar al descubierto el pecho del menor, que poco a poco fue recorriendo con sus labios, excitando al niño cada vez más y mas. Finalmente llego a la parte mas deseada, lamio el miembro de ciel aun con los pantalones puestos, haciendo que se humedecieran un poco, pequeños mordiscos, lamidas y una sobada de pezones al niño estaban volviendo loco al mayordomo.

-Sebastian…no resisto mas… apresúrate! – Dijo el niño mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del mayordomo.  
- Como ordene.- Replicó

Sebastian desabrocho como un relámpago los pantalones del menor, dejando al descubierto todo, al observar tanta belleza no pudo evitar lamerse los labios. Sujeto el miembro el menor y se lo llevo directo a la boca, los gemidos eran insaciables, ciel actuaba como loco, con las mejillas rozadas y la boca entre abierta, disfrutaba a pasión la obra del mayordomo. No pudo evitar más y colocó sus manitas sobre los cabellos de sebastian, empujando su cabeza más hacia adentro y sintiendo mas placer cada vez que lo repetía.

-Es hora.- Dijo sebastian al posicionarse de rodillas sobre la cama.  
Como un estruendo desapareció sus ropas, quedando al descubierto los dos. El miembro erecto de sebastian apuntaba hacia la cara de ciel, quien no se resistió y se apresuró a tomarlo con las dos manos y lamerlo como a una paleta. Sebastian soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer mientras sobaba con una mano un pezón suyo y con la otra acariciaba la espalda del niño. Ciel metía cada vez mas y mas el miembro, podía sentir lo largo y delicioso que era al entrar y salir de su boca, a tal punto de casi atragantarse.

-Bocchan, por favor te…tenga cuidado.- Dijo el adulto mientras observaba la labor de su amo.

Ciel acariciaba el colosal miembro lleno de saliva, lubricándolo lo más que podía, saboreaba la necesidad de tener esa preciosura dentro de su cavidad, no podía resistirse más. El pequeño pelinegro soltó el miembro erecto de sebastian y se puso en cuatro patas sobre la cama, dejando su trasero a unos centímetros del miembro del mayordomo.

-Por favor… ponlo ahí – dijo ciel  
- Sebastian sonrió.

El adulto se apresuró a colocarse por encima del menor, sin lastimarlo colocó la puntita de su colosal y delicioso miembro sobre la entrada de su amo.  
Ciel pudo sentir el miembro de sebastian tocar su entrada, estaba lubricado por la saliva que había dejado antes en el y se sentía calientito, lo cual no pudo soportar mas y soltó un gemidito de placer.

Sebastian tenía el rostro sonrojado, su miembro erecto no aguantaba mas la necesidad de poseer a su amo y embestirlo como a una bestia.  
- Bien…Bocchan… - Replicó sebastian.


End file.
